1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle bumper assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle bumper assembly that includes a wiring harness attachment structure.
2. Background Information
Various components and assemblies of motor vehicles are routinely being redesigned in order to improve functionality. One such assembly undergoing redesign is the vehicle bumper assembly of passenger vehicles. Years ago, a vehicle bumper assembly typically included monolithic chrome plated metallic member that was bolted to either the front or rear end of the vehicle. In more recent years such bumper assemblies have been redesigned to include an energy absorbing inner member and an outer fascia member that covers and conceals the energy absorbing inner member. The energy absorbing inner member is typically a resilient member that absorbs energy upon vehicular impact. The fascia member in such vehicle bumper assembly designs is typically a flexible member that has shapes and contours that compliment the aesthetics of the vehicle. In some vehicle bumper assembly designs there are spaces between the fascia member and the energy absorbing inner member that are not utilized.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle bumper assembly that makes use of the spaces between the energy absorbing inner member and the fascia member. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.